8th Reconnaissance Group
The 8th Reconnaissance Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last duty station was at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, where it was inactivated on 5 November 1945. The group operated as an umbrella support organization, with its component flying squadrons operating independently over a wide area in the China Burma India Theater of World War II, supporting local tactical ground forces near the front lines, frequently moving from one airfield to another. History Lineage * Constituted as 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group on 15 September 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Redesignated 8th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945 : Inactivated on 5 November 1945 : Disbanded on 6 March 1947 * Reconstituted 31 July 1985 and redesignated 318th Electronic Warfare Group : Redesignated 318th Information Operations Group, 1 July 2000 Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 October 1943 – 12 February 1944 * Tenth Air Force, 31 March 1944 – 7 October 1945 * Army Service Forces, 3–5 November 1945 Stations Headquarters: * Peterson Field, Colorado, 1 October 1943 * Gainesville Army Airfield, Texas, 26 October 1943 – 12 February 1944 * Bally, India, (Ground echelon HQ), 31 March 1944 – 7 October 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 3–5 November 1945 Component Squadrons and Flights were stationed at numerous airfields in India, Burma and China (See below) Components * 9th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron, 25 April 1944 – 7 October 1945 : Assigned to (prior to 25 April 1944): :: Tenth Air Force, 29 March 1942 (flight attached to Fourteenth Air Force, 10 March – 12 July 1943) :: AAF India-Burma Sector, 30 October 1943 (attached to 5306th Photographic and Reconnaissance Group Prow, 30 October 1943 – 17 January 1944, and to Tenth Air Force, 17 January-7 March 1944) :: Tenth Air Force, 7 March 1944 : Stationed at: :: Karachi Airport, India, 24 July 1942 ::: Flight at Kunming Airport, China, November 1942-12 July 1943 :::: Detachment thereof operating from Kweilin Airfield, China, c. February-12 July 1943 :: Chakulia Airfield, India, 30 November 1942 ::: Detachment operated from Dinjan Airfield, India, 18 March–July 1943 :: Pandaveswar Airfield, India, 3 January 1943 ::: Detachment operated from Dinjan Airfield, India, September 1943-20 May 1944 :: Barrackpore Airfield, India, 29 October 1943 ::: Detachment operated from Tingkawk Sakan Airfield, Burma, 16 August-30 November 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Myitkyina Airfield, Burma, 27 November-c. 5 December 1944 ::: Detachment Operated from Chittagong Airfield, India, c. 9 October-21 December 1944 :: Myitkyina Airfield, Burma, c. 5 December 1944 :: Piardoba Airfield, India, c. 1 May 1945 :: Malir Airfield, India, October-c. 14 November 1945 * 20th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, 25 April 1944 – 7 October 1945 : Assigned to (prior to 25 April 1944): :: AAF India-Burma Sector, 26 December 1943 (attached to 5306th Photographic and Reconnaissance Group Prow, 26 December 1943 – 17 January 1944, and to Tenth Air Force, 17 January-7 March 1944) :: Tenth Air Force, 7 March 1944 (attached to 5320th Air Defense Wing Prov, March–May 1944) : Stationed at: :: Guskhara Airfield, India, 5 January 1944 ::: Flight operated from Kisselbari Airfield, India, after 6 March 1944 :: Kisselbari Airfield, India, 26 March 1944 ::: Operated from Dinjan Airfield, India, 1 May – 20 June 1944 :::: Detachment thereof operating from Tingkawk Sakan Airfield, Burma, after 21 May 1944 ::: Operated primarily from Tingkawk Sakan Airfield, Burma, 21 June-c. l0 November 1944 :::: Detachment thereof operating from Myitkyina Airfield, Burma, 10 July-c. 25 August 1944 ::: Operated primarily from Myitkyina Airfield, Burma, c. 9 November 1944 :::: Flight operated from Akyab Airfield, Burma, 12 April-22 May 1945 :: Nagaghuli Airfield, India, C. 20 April 1945 :: Dergaon Airfield, India, 9 July 1945 :: Piardoba Airfield, India, September–November 1945 * 24th Combat Mapping Squadron, 25 April 1944 – 7 October 1945 : Assigned to (prior to 25 April 1944): :: AAF, India-Burma Sector, 26 December 1943 (attached to 5306th Photographic and Reconnaissance Group Prov, z6 December 1943-17 January 1944, and to Tenth Air Force, 17 January-7 March 1944) :: Tenth Air Force, 7 March 1944 : Stationed at: :: Guskhara Airfield, India, 5 January 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Hsinching Airfield, China, 17 March-9 April 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Jorhat Airfield, India, 9–22 April 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Hsinching Airfield, China, 27 April-c. 1 July 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Liuchow Airfield, China, 10 July-22 September 1944 ::: Detachment operated from Chanyi Airfield, China, 22 September 1944 – 17 February 1945 ::: Element at Hsinching Airfield, China, October–November 1944 ::: Element at Pengshan Airfield, China, November 1944 :: Tulihal Airfield and Cox's Bazar Airfield, India, February-c. 7 October 1945 * 40th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron, 18 July 1944 – 7 October 1945 : Guskhara Airfield, India, 18 July 1944 : Alipore Airfield, India, 9 August 1944 :: Detachment at Cox's Bazar Airfield, India, after c. 10 December 1944 : Cox's Bazar Airfield, India, 18 January 1945 : Akyab Airfield, Burma, 14 February 1945 : Alipore Airfield, India, C. 15 May 1945 : Kanchrapara Airfield, India, September–c. 4 October 1945 Non-Flying ground support squadrons * 2nd Combat Camera Unit * 3d Photo Technical Unit * 7th Photo Technical Sq * 10th Combat Camera Unit * 17th AAF Photo Intelligence Det * 958th Engineer Co (Avn) Topographic Aircraft * F-4 (P-38 Lightning), 1944–1945 * F-5 (P-51 Mustang), 1944–1945 * F-7 (B-25 Mitchell), 1945 Operational history Organized at Peterson Field, Colorado in October 1943, then trained to provide photographic intelligence for air and ground forces at Gainesville AAF, Texas. Moved to India, February–March 1944 and assigned to Tenth Air Force. Equipped with F-5, F-6, and F7 aircraft. Conducted photographic reconnaissance, photographic, mapping, and visual reconnaissance missions. Products created ranged from maps, mosaics, terrain models, to target charts of areas in Burma, China, French Indochina, and Thailand. Personnel also bombed and strafed enemy installations and provided escort for bombardment units, since the photographic aircraft were dual-capable as bombers. Redesignated 8th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945. Returned to the US, October–November 1945. Inactivated on 5 November 1945. References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. 008